Sayembara Cinta
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Naruto ingin punya pacar disaat hari valentine. Sebagai ketua OSIS, dia punya kekuasaan di sekolah. Karena itu, dia mengadakan sayembara menulis surat cinta, pemenangnya akan jadian dengannya. Sedang Sakura, terdesak sehingga terpaksa mengikuti sayembara tersebut. Bagaimana kisahnya? *NaruSaku*Spesial Valentine*Let's enjoy*gak suka gak usah liat*


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

"Aku ingin punya pacar sebelum valentine!" teriakan Naruto membuat semua anggota OSIS diruangannya menoleh kepada lelaki itu.

"Loh?" tiba-tiba Kiba terbahak begitu keras. "Bagaimana jika kau menembak salah satu dari pengirim surat cinta dari anak MOS setahun lalu?"

"Daripada menembak seorang gadis, lebih baik adakan sayembara menulis surat cinta saja, pemenangnya jadian denganmu." ujar Sai kalem, matanya masih menatap tulisan-tulisan dibukunya.

Ino sedikit mengintip buku yang dibaca Sai, kemudian tertawa. "Gagasan itu pasti datang karena buku yang dibacanya, deh."

Naruto tampak menimang-nimang sejenak, lalu berseru keras. "Yosh! Itu ide yang bagus!"

Naruto mulai membuat sayembara tersebut diatas karton, tidak peduli sekalipun tatapan aneh dari rekan-rekannya sendiri tertuju padanya. Maka, dimulailah kisah sayembara ini.

-X-

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Sakura!"

"Kau juga!" balas Sakura. "Aku lebih baik darimu! Aku..."

"Ran! Sakura!"

Suara lain diantara mereka membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti. Teralih sejenak pada seorang gadis bermata lavender, Hinata.

"Kalian harus bertarung secara adil." ucap Hinata, menjentikkan jarinya. Kemudian, ia menunjuk papan pengumuman OSIS. "Ada sayembara menulis surat tuh. Membuat orang terkesan lebih baik dari mempertarungkan nilai."

"Tunggu sebentar. Pemenangnya..." Sakura tercekat melihat tulisan itu.

"Aku tak peduli bila harus jadian dengan cowok itu, aku dapat saja memutuskannya. Sesimpel itu. Apa kau takut?" desis Ran.

"Tidak!" Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah! aku akan menjawab tantanganmu!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Semoga dengan ini pertengkaran mereka berakhir."

_Sayembara Menulis Surat Cinta_

_Tulis suratmu, masukkan dalam kotak saran OSIS. Pemenang utama dapat jadian dengan Naruto, ketua OSIS sekolah. Tiga orang pemenang lainnya mendapat paket khusus valentine._

_-OSIS-_

-X-

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pensilnya. _Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tantangan Ran._

Ia pernah melihat beberapa kali sosok Naruto di sekolah. Sosok yang semangat, kelihatannya menyenangkan diajak kerja sama dalam beberapa hal. Apa ia gila membuat sayembara macam itu?

"Sudahlah," desis Sakura. Ia mulai menulis, apapun hasilnya. Lagi pula dari sekian banyak yang mengikuti sayembara ini, belum tentu dirinya atau Ran yang memenangkannya.

-X-

Sasuke menaruh tumpukan kertas diatas meja OSIS Naruto. "Ini ulahmu. Kotak saran jadi penuh dengan surat-surat cintamu itu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Whuo, makasihh..."

"Apakah itu surat cinta betulan?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba, "Jangan-jangan isinya ada surat humor, lagi."

Naruto membuka salah satunya. "Err. Benar juga."

"Jangan patah semangat, Naruto. Pasti ada satu yang berkesan, kok."

Naruto mengambil salah satu beramplop putih polos, mengambil kertas didalamnya dan mulai membaca. Lama-kelamaan wajahnya bersemu merah, bibirnya membentuk selengkung senyum.

"Carikan tiga orang lagi untuk pemenang tambahan ya... aku telah menemukan yang kuinginkan." ucap Naruto, wajahnya masih merah padam. "Dia adalah seorang gadis kelas satu yang menenangkanku lewat tulisannya. Namanya Sakura Haruno."

"Aah, kerjaan baru," desis Sasuke.

"Hm."

Sementara itu, Naruto keluar dari ruangan OSIS, mencari-cari ide untuk hari valentinenya.

-X-

_Juara utama: Sakura Haruno_

_Tiga pemenang lainnya: Ino Yamanaka, Haruka Chiiku, Natsuko_

_Datanglah pada ruang OSIS dihari valentine sepulang sekolah._

"Kau memang hebat, Sakura," ucap Ran. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau membuat seseorang terkesan, menurutku itu adalah hal yang pintar."

Sakura menghela napas. "Tetapi, aku tidak ingin jadian dengan seseorang. Aku lebih suka belajar."

Ran tersenyum. "Mungkin itu hanya sekedar jadian biasa, kencan, jalan-jalan. Kau bisa memutuskannya."

"Itu berarti mematahkan hati seseorang," ujar Sakura, "Gimana ya?"

"Oh ayolah, belum tentu dia memang menyukaimu." kata Ran.

"Ehm..."

"Hei, Sakura. Kau menang ya?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, berdiri diantara Ran dan Sakura. "Dengan begini kalian akur."

"Uh, Hinata, gara-gara kau, aku harus jadian dengan seorang cowok." dengus Sakura. Ia mulai kesal. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jalani saja," ucap Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Siapa tahu dia memang untukmu."

"Apa?"

Hinata tertawa. "Serius. Coba saja dulu. Dia, kan... Naruto-_senpai._ Seorang ketua OSIS yang walau gila, disukai banyak siswi."

"Erkh..."

-X-

Sakura memandangi satu per satu gadis yang menjadi pemenang tambahan sayembara yang dihadiahkan masing-masing sekotak cokelat ukuran besar oleh Naruto.

"Hm. Kau Sakura Haruno."

"Hyaa! Untuk apa kau memenangkan aku, _baka!_"

Sakura berseru keras, wajahnya memerah.

"Paling-paling kau hanya mengundi surat yang masuk, memilih acak dan..."

"Aku tidak memilih acak." Naruto berkata dengan wajah serius. "Aku benar-benar memilih_mu._"

Sesaat kemudian Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Hei... perasaan macam apa ini?

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum gelap." ucap Naruto, tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tangan Sakura pergi.

"Hei!"

Sakura terengah-engah. Naruto cepat sekali berlari.

"Naruto _senpai..._"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku... capek."

"Tapi kalau sudah gelap, menunya akan habis..." ujar Naruto, ia tampak berpikir. "Ah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura telah dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto!"

"Kita harus buru-buru!" ujar Naruto, mulai berlari.

_Cih, ia kuat sekali... _gumam Sakura, wajahnya memerah.

-X-

"Jadi kau terburu-buru hanya untuk ini?"

Sakura memandang Naruto yang melahap puas ramennya. Naruto mengangguk. Ia tresenyum lebar.

"Hanya ada satu tahun sekali ramen spesial dengan _ebi _dan ayam katsu ini." kata Naruto, "Hanya bisa didapat jika kita membeli paket spesial valentine, dua ramen pedas dan dua minuman."

Sakura melahap ramen pedasnya. Sedang Naruto sudah habis sejak tadi, dan sibuk memakan porsi keduanya.

"Kau mau coba?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengangkat sepotong ayam dengan sumpitnya dan menaruhnya pada ramen Sakura. "Enak."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menyumpit ayam tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. "Hmmp."

"Gimana rasanya?"

"Emang enak..."

Naruto tertawa. "Omong-omong, setelah ini kita harus pergi lagi kesuatu tempat, makanlah sedikit lebih banyak."

Sakura mengangguk ketika Naruto memasukkan potongan ayam katsu lagi kedalam mangkuk ramennya.

-X-

"Hei, ini hanya taman biasa, untuk apa kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi." kata Naruto, "Biasanya di taman ini banyak yang berkencan, dan menyalakan kembang api. Mitosnya, dengan melihat kembang api di taman ini hubungan akan semakin baik. Dari sinikan, langit terlihat begitu jelas dengan bintang-bintang."

"Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kembang api melayang diudara, dan meledak dengan indah di udara. Sakura merasa takjub dengan pemandangan didepannya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto telah menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Sakura Haruno, kau mau kan, menjadi pacarku? Mungkin memang cepat sekali, kita baru bisa berbincang sekarang. Tapi kupikir kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh." ucap Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluknya. "Bagaimana?"

_Mungkin aku dapat mencobanya, Naruto membuatku terkesan hari ini..._

"Sakura..."

"Baiklah, Naruto."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membalas pelukannya juga.

"Kita akan sama-sama belajar, apa itu cinta."

-X-

_Sayembara menulis surat cinta... bukan berarti puisi, kan?_

_Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Untuk apa cinta itu. Kupikir cinta itu sesuatu hal yang mungkin tak berguna. Bukankah belajar lebih baik daripada jatuh cinta?_

_Aku ingin tahu, apa dengan memenangkan sayembara ini, aku bisa belajar sesuatu yang tidak ada pada buku pelajaran. Cinta. Mungkin kau bisa membuatku terkesan, dan mengajariku banyak hal._

_Hm, entahlah. Setidaknya, begitu bagiku._

_Sakura Haruno, kelas 1E._

-X-

Fuu~selesai juga... ide ini datangnya dari... entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan, hahaha xD Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai fanfict one-shot ini? Semoga suka ya, terima kasih telah membaca ^^


End file.
